This invention relates to a method for removing a rubber bushing from the annular space between a relatively large diameter bore in a track shoe and a relatively small diameter track pin. Typically the pin has a diameter of approximately 11/4 inch, and the track shoe bore has a diameter of about 11/2 inch; the rubber bushing has a radial thickness of about 1/8 inch. U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,927 illustrates one track shoe-pin assembly for which the invention is applicable; other type tracks (single pin or double pin) may also utilize the invention. The invention departs from conventional practice in that the rubber bushing is removed by a cutting operation, whereas conventional practice is to utilize chemicals and/or heating and/or mechanical press techniques. The invention is believed to achieve an improved action as respects shorter operational times, lesser expenditure for machinery or equipment, and lesser energy expenditure.